


Палитра «TL1001»

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Paint, Established Relationship, M/M, Paint Kink, Romance, ten draws his strange sexy doodles on taemin's body (c)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Тэн рисует для Тэмина пионы
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 6





	Палитра «TL1001»

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением для фика послужил [этот твитт](https://twitter.com/byunoshi/status/1227457592861036546) от @byunoshi
> 
> написано специально для команды WTF K-Pop на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020  
> ссылка на оригинальный пост ~ https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219035293.htm
> 
> Бета: elka17 ❤  
> Размер: драббл, 993 слова  
> Фандом: SuperM  
> Пейринг: Читтапон Личайяпорнкул(Ten)/Ли Тэмин  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: AU, романтика, ER  
> Рейтинг: R+kink  
> Предупреждение: рисование на теле  
> Примечание: палитра в названии работы — несуществующая, под вдохновением от инстаграма и рисунков tenlee_1001 ~ 
> 
> баннер от Kim Kanejae ❤

Тэн рисует на теле Тэмина пионы…

Всего три цвета: красный, золотой и черный, и две дюжины кистей.

Сначала — нанести крем, чтобы увлажнить кожу. Тэн хотел бы, чтобы Тэмин сделал это сам, но Тэмин ловит его руку и прижимает к груди, расправляя по коже пальцы. Ведет до края выреза кимоно, а после отпускает, чтобы развязать пояс, позволяя гладкой ткани скользить по плечам и бедрам, полностью опадая на пол.

Тэмин обнажён и красив, Тэмин — его холст, Тэмин — искусство.

Тэн смотрит вниз, на складки ткани, так и не отняв руку от его тёплого, очерченного выразительным рельефом пресса живота. Тэн верит, что этот рисунок станет лучшим, и раз Тэмину нравится, он подготовит его тело для него.

Тэмин ложится на кимоно полностью, откидываясь назад на локти для опоры, и млеет от каждого прикосновения.

На улице жаркое японское лето, в углу шуршит тёплым воздухом кондиционер, и ароматические свечи разносят по воздуху запахи цитрусов и пачули.

Последним Тэн наносит крем Тэмину на шею, задерживаясь ненадолго рукой на щеке, большим пальцем нажимает на губы. Тэмин смотрит ему в глаза и целует, прихватывая кожу на подушечке пальца, а после широко улыбается, чуть наклоняя голову вниз.

Тэмин точно знает, под каким его взглядом Тэн никогда не сможет устоять.

Но сегодня Тэн подготовлен и не хочет испортить холст, пока кожа Тэмина не будет покрыта яркими цветами. Не как на картинах и фотографиях, у Тэна в рисунке свой собственный стиль, но Тэмину и пойдёт именно такой — особый.

Тэн старается ответить уверенно на его взгляд. Тэн обещает взглядом позже — больше.

Таким, как Тэмин, обычно обещают достать луну, но самому Тэмину надо всего лишь зубы на коже, чтобы пробирало чувствами до самого дна, синхронные движения под музыку сердца, разделённый на двоих воздух и тепло чужого плеча.

И чтобы Тэн для него рисовал.

Тэн выводит на теле Тэмина пионы…

Штрих за штрихом, линию за линией, меняя кисточки и ширину мазков, пачкая в краске и свои пальцы, размеряя по ним контуры и границы цветков.

Тэмин почти не двигается весь процесс, только иногда морщит нос, будто хочет чихнуть, когда особенно щекотно. Тэн следит за его лицом и в такие моменты старается заземлить ощущения, останавливая кисточку и прижимая пальцы к свободной от краски коже, водя по ней успокаивающие небольшие круги. Дожидается, когда Тэмин выдохнет смех, и продолжает рисунок. Иногда они делают перерыв, Тэн разводит новые краски, а Тэмин разминает мышцы, наблюдая, как играют на коже и двигаются вместе с ним уже нарисованные цветы.

Тэмин не просит изобразить их везде, и Тэн полностью разрисовывает только грудь, плечи, руки, живот и верхнюю часть бёдер.

Потом берёт фотоаппарат и делает первые снимки. Краска ещё бликует и не даёт до конца оценить узор, но Тэн хочет сохранить эти кадры.

В камере у него не меньше тысячи снимков, и точно треть из них — с Тэмином.

Тэмин тянет руки, делая умилительное лицо и прося посмотреть, что получилось.

Тэн садится рядом и отдаёт Тэмину фотоаппарат. Тэмин листает снимки, сначала свежие, а потом те, что сделаны вчера, позавчера, три дня назад и дальше, и выглядит самым счастливым.

Краска сохнет около пяти минут… целуются они через минуту.

Начинает целоваться обычно Тэмин, откладывает камеру в сторону, притягивает Тэна за шею к себе, раскрывает его губы и проводит по зубам языком. В Тэмине нежности — не меньше, чем красных лепестков на его теле. В Тэмине страсти — как чёрных контуров узоров и листов. В Тэмине отдачи — до полной взаимности, Тэн прижимает руки к его лицу, удерживая себя, чтобы случайно не смазать рисунок на теле, удерживая Тэмина, который любит и ловит каждое прикосновение. На пальцах Тэна и щеках Тэмина теперь — золотые разводы, самым последним цветом для теней пионов и сердцевин.

Когда узору уже не грозит повредиться, Тэн делает ещё множество снимков, пока Тэмин не тянет его обратно к себе и помогает снять рваную полосатую майку и рабочие шорты. Они совсем не смотрятся рядом с шёлком кимоно, но Тэмин меняет их позиции, переворачивая Тэна вниз на спину, и до одежды становится немного нет дела.

Тэмин на его бёдрах, пионы на коже Тэмина, когда он двигается, распаляя внутри Тэна особый огонь, а после подготавливает себя (в этот раз уже сам) и подготавливает для себя Тэна, доставая из карманов одежды и раскатывая по его члену презерватив — даже это всё ещё очень красиво. И таких кадров никогда не будет на снимках — Тэн сохраняет их только в голове, даже без возможности распечатать и повесить на стенку.

Тэн — художник, и как художник он жадный. Тэмином как искусством он готов делиться, но Тэмин как муза и вдохновение — только лично его.

Тэмин улыбается и поднимает вверх руки, красуясь, демонстрируя, давая сполна оценить и холст, и шедевр. А потом протягивает вперёд одну, чтобы Тэн её взял, сжимая и становясь опорой, а второй рукой помогает себе, направляя и опускаясь на член. Тэн закусывает губу от ощущений, пока Тэмин — узкий, горячий и восхитительный — покачивается, привыкая, вверх и вниз. Пионы покачиваются вместе с ними, словно от ветра колышутся лепестками, а потом Тэмин наклоняется ближе, и Тэн может наконец-то почувствовать под пальцами каждый цветок. И кожу, что ещё не разрисована, возможно, однажды — его будущий холст. И Тэмин его тоже гладит, ласкает и трогает везде — руками и губами — он не рисует, но тоже любит изучать. Он не художник в буквальном смысле, но его холст — настроение. Его краски и кисточки — движения и слова. И он рисует в душе Тэна — радугу, ярким солнечным цветом расплёскивая привязанность и любовь.

Белым и тёплым расплёскивая на пальцы Тэна, направляя по своему члену его руку, сжимая его в себе и сжимая его ладонь.

И когда Тэмин откидывается назад, упираясь в его колени, Тэн сжимает руками его бёдра, как раз на границе красных лепестков, ловит ещё пару раз его движения и кончает следом.

Тэмин опускается на его грудь, успокаивая дыхание, пионы на его теле от тепла и пота уже начинают размываться по краям и наверняка оставят на теле Тэна следы.

Но сам Тэмин в нём оставил следы гораздо глубже и раньше цветов.

Тэн обнимает его одной рукой, а второй по лопаткам и к центру спины, очерчивая контуры мышц и впадины позвонков.

— Драконов.

— Что?

— В следующий раз нарисую драконов.

— Это хорошо.

Утром они покупают билеты в Китай…


End file.
